This invention relates to apparatus including sets of elements of simple, modular construction which may be assembled to form various different structures for use in children's playgrounds and which, with the aid of ancillary materials such as boards, ropes and the like, enable devices such as swings, trapezes, rings, climbing towers and slides to be produced. The apparatus may also be used to construct garden furniture, such as tables, benches and fences, either separately or in combination.
The basic elements of an illustrative embodiment of the invention are logs of undressed timber of approximately equal length, generally of decorticated and treated pine or fir, all of the logs being of more or less the same section or having been brought mechanically to the same section. Through each log passes one pair of holes of modular diameter which are parallel to each other and situated in a single plane. The holes are spaced by a constant, modular distance. The apparatus also includes a plurality of bars, the diameter of which is less than the diameter of the holes through the logs, spacer tubes of varying lengths but with an external diameter exceeding that of the holes and an internal diameter exceeding that of the bars, and internally threaded members capable of being screwed onto the two ends of the bars.
The apparatus may also include further logs of more or less similar cross-section to those mentioned above but having approximately twice their length. Each of the further logs has at least one group of three parallel holes situated in a common plane at modular spacings from one another identical to the spacing between the holes in the first logs. The apparatus may also include bars which are twice the length of the first mentioned bars, or means for securing one first bar to another in end-to-end relationship.